


dad sent me to the moon

by terrifier



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: "That's so sad," Klaus sniffed.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	dad sent me to the moon

"I think we need to talk about this," Luther stated firmly, "seriously. I mean, dad sent me to the moon. For no reason."

The siblings rolled their eyes, but Klaus frowned.

"That's so sad," Klaus sniffled, "Vanya, play despacito."

Vanya grabbed her violin from beside the couch, and began to play. 


End file.
